


Five Times Someone Came Out To Rich And One Time Rich Came Out

by goodkidreprise



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Brooke Lohst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Coming Out, Gay Michael Mell, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, Might be OOC, Pansexual Jake Dillinger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodkidreprise/pseuds/goodkidreprise
Summary: rich just really loves and supports his friends.





	1. Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!

rich walked through middleborough's halls, wanting to get to the cafeteria to his friends. he was already late since his teacher wanted to talk to him after class. but here he was, trying not to look like he's running.

after he arrived, he sat down next to jenna and brooke (who was definitely looking in chloe's direction with heart eyes), and said a quiet "sorry i'm late," to not disturb a speaking christine. they were talkinh for quite a bit, christine mostly being excited about the musical she's going to see tonight.

after a while, jenna nudged rich's side and whispered, "hey dude, jeremy wanted to talk to you, maybe talk to him after school? it seemed kinda important to him." rich nodded, "uh, okay sure. i'll ask him what's up later."

rich hated his next class. his teacher just didn't get him to listen and nobody really liked her in general. so, he pulled out his phone to text jeremy.

**luxury few can afford:**

_hey jeremy, jenna said u wanted to talk to me?_

_how about we meet at pinkberry around 3?_

**player 2:**

_Sure! But don't tell Brooke we went without her!_

**luxury few can afford:**

_i would never_

"mr. goranski! if my class is so boring, maybe you can entertain your classmates more than i can. just... without your phone." ugh, his teacher _couldn't_ be more annoying. 

"no, ma'm. i'm good."

class went by slow, as it usually did for rich, especially because he was thinking about what jeremy wanted the whole time. was it something bad? like, squip-bad? hopefully not, thinking of that hivemind made him incredibly anxious. he needed to breath, it wasn't gonna be that bad. even if it was, jeremy would've definitely told him sooner.

so after class ended, rich went to pinkberry, thinking about what jeremy might say to him today, and why jenna knew about it and if michael knew and if anybody else knew.

rich was at pinkberry earlier than he would usually be, but jeremy was early too and sat down next to him. they were casually talking about their day, rich didn't want to mess up by asking the big question first, but eventually, he had to today, or jenna would definitely kick his ass (and tell the group about that one call he made while he was high, but that was another story and it was a really embarrassing one).

"so, i just wanted to ask, since that's why we're here, i guess, what's the important thing you wanted to talk about?" rich definitely couldn't wait longer, he needed to ask now.

"uh, i... don't really know how to.. start, i guess." jeremy looked really nervous, that wasn't good. "hey, jeremy. it's okay, i'm not going to judge you or be mad. i promise you. you don't need to talk about it now, if you don't want to or you're anxious, i would completely get it."

jeremy looked like he was going to tear up. "i... th-thank you, rich. that means a lot and...i want to tell you, really. it's just... i guess it's a little difficult, but my squip isn't here and you're such a good friend and i just want to tell you! i want to tell you that i'm," jeremy took a deep breath, and rich smiled encouragingly. "i'm bisexual, rich."

rich was a little shocked, if he was being honest. he didn't expect a coming out, but he wanted to let jeremy know that he was fully okay with it (which, after the whole boyf riends and name calling thing, might be a little difficult, but he would try nevertheless). "i-i don't know what to say, i- thank you for trusting me with this," rich said and hugged jeremy, "i'm so proud of you, tall-ass." after a bit of silence, rich asked, "wait, have you told michael?"

"oh! uh, well that's... another story? michael knows, yeah but," jeremy was interrupted by rich, smiling smugly. "oh, so you are a thing then?"

at that jeremy went completely red and spoke more quiet than before, "well... yes, don't tell anyone. we try not to be obvious." 

"of course, i respect that. things are kept a secret for a reason, but i can tell you nobody would mind you guys being together, they would support you, but if you're not ready yet, that's more than okay," rich smiled at the still blushing jeremy. yes, some secrets were better hidden, he knew that probably better than anyone.

"thank you so much, rich! this means a hell lot. ugh sorry," jeremy looked at his phone, "i told my dad i was going to be home at 4:30 and its 4:27."

"it's okay, and thank you again for trusting me, i'm so happy for you and michael. you both only deserve the best." jeremy hugged rich goodbye and said, "wow, you're a real softie, aren't you?" rich just shrugged, "maybe. but now go, or you'll be late!"

both of them went home their seperate ways, jeremy happy and rich... felt strange. he was proud if jeremy and he wanted to tell him a big secret too, but he just didn't think it was the right time. maybe he'll tell jeremy tomorrow. now, all rich wanted to do was take a long nap.


	2. Brooke

it was a few days after jeremy came out to rich, and they got a little closer after that. apparently, jeremy had only told michael, his dad and rich, so yeah, he felt really honored.

he almost didn't notice, though. brooke was being really distant today, she definitely looked like she was having a bad day, and rich just wanted her to feel better, he didn't like seeing her upset.

since they became friends, rich always was close with brooke, she understood how he felt, being looked at second and always being in his best friend's shadow. but, squipped rich could be kind of an asshole sometimes and he wasn't always the nicest to brooke, even if he wanted to.

after the whole 'squip incident' though, he apologized to everyone he had done wrong to. rich wanted to be better, he wanted to be himself. so, he decided he would talk to brooke.

it was lunch again, and brooke seemed kinda spaced out. he looked at brooke a little concerned, and thought to have caught chloe looking concerned, too. "hey, brookie? you there?" jenna seemed to have noticed too.

"what? uh, yeah, i'm good, jen. just.. thinking about homework," brooke said quietly. thinking about homework? that's not a good excuse, especially since she was known for not being able to lie very well, but everyone let it slide, not wanting to pressure her, but rich being rich, he wanted to talk to her.

"brooke, can i talk to you for a sec?" she still seemed pretty spaced out, but nodded anyway, "sure, but i have to get to my next class soon." so they went outside, their friends definitely looking a little confused, but starting talking again.

"so, rich, what'd you want to talk about?" brooke asked. "well," he started, "i just wanted to ask if everything's alright, since you seemed kinda... just like you weren't really yourself today."

"it's nothing, it's stupid. i shouldn't be so hung up on it," she answered her friend, but he just shook his head. "brooke, if it upsets you, it's not stupid. i get that you might not want to talk about it, but i'm always here if you need me to, okay?" she just nodded and said a small "thank you" and they went back to class.

ater that week, rich got a text from brooke. maybe she wanted to talk to him now?

**pinkberryswirl:**

_Hi Rich, I want to take you up on that offer. Are you free at like, 5?_

**luxury few can afford:**

_yeah sure! i need to get out of the house anyway_

**pinkberryswirl:**

_Meet me at my house, then_

rich was at brooke's at 5:14, being a little late, but she still greeted him with a smile. she gestured for him to follow her into the living room. "wanna watch spider-man homecoming?" she asked. "of course! you know i love this movie. but you still wanted to talk, right?" rich answered while he sat down on the couch.

"right. yeah. it's just... i don't know, i feel like i have this crush?" she stopped, waiting for rich's reaction, so he nodded. "i think i'm bi? and i think my crush might be... on chloe."

"oh! so, do you plan on telling her? it's totally your desicion, though, nobody should take your coming out away from you," rich answered, surprising brooke a little. she didn't think he'd be this supportive. 

"well, maybe. probably not right now though, you're the first person i've come out to, so..." brooke began to say, but stopped because rich looked like he was gonna cry. 

"oh god, i'm.. thank you for trusting me with this and wow, i didn't think i'd be your first," brooje looked at him funny, and he then realized she could've taken that entirely wrong. "i mean! your first coming out!" with that, brooke started to laugh, and snorted a small "dork".

"so, you wanna watch this movie with this dork?" rich asked, brooke smiled and nodded in response. she turned on the movie and sat next down to rich.  
when brooke's parents came home, they found both of them cuddling while they slept (and the two of them wouldn't admit that they snored a little).


End file.
